GG2
by Megg97
Summary: Czyli co się stanie kiedy wszyscy wymienią się gatkami. Pisane z Agnieliną.


Ed wbiegł wkurzony do biura Mustanga.

- Ukradłeś moje gacie! - krzyknął zdenerwowany.

-JAA?! Chyba śnisz! Jedyne gacie jakie zwinąłem to figi porucznik Hawkeye!

- To w takim razie gdzie one są?!

-Zapytaj swojego mechanika. - odparła spokojnie porucznik.

Nagle w głowie Eda poczęły rodzić się nieco... zboczone fantazje, z Winry i jego gaciami w roli głównej. Popędził więc do Resembool, na Alu czasowo przemienionym w srebrzystego rumaka. Z metalowym rogiem, prawie jak jednoróżec. Ale prawie robi wielką różnicę. Nareszcie dotarli na miejsce. Ich oczom ukazał się monstrualnie wielki pies.

-Den! - Edzio zszedł z Ala i pogłaskał zwierzątko. Nagle pies przybliżył pysk do twarzy Eda, badawczo wciągnął powietrze i skrzywiwszy się zapytał:

- A czy ty myłeś dzisiaj zęby?

Edzio upodobnił się kolorem do swojego płaszcza. Nie tylko dlatego, że się zarumienił ze wstydu, ale też z powodu klucza francuskiego tkwiącego w jego głowie. Klucz ten oznaczać mógł wiele. W tym przypadku oznaczał jedynie to, że Winry była zdenerwowana. Bardzo.

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! - wrzasnęła niczym Songo przy "kamehameha".

-...t...tak, Winry...?

Winry obdarzyła go swoim najzimniejszym spojrzeniem, trenowanym przed lustrem.

-Co zrobiłeś z Alem?!

Ed zmieszał się nieco. Wiedział, że nie powinien zmieniać brata w konia. Klasnął i przytknął dłonie do jednorożca i zamienił go w misia. Jak za chwilę się przekonał, nie był to jednak zbyt dobry pomysł. Winry nie była zadowolona. Al tym bardziej. Wiec transmutował go jeszcze raz. Konik morski, nie. Jeszcze raz. Łyżka, nie. I jeszcze raz. Pudełko pasteli? Al poruszył pastelami, sugerując, że to też mu się nie podoba. "Wiem!" pomyślał Edzio i zamienił brata w kota. Al prychnął oburzony i drapnął Eda w nogę. Tę prawdziwą.

"Ależ trudno mu dogodzić!" pomyślał chłopak w przerwach od wycia z bólu. Więc transmutował go z powrotem w wielką zbroję. Tyle, że trochę niższą. Oczywiście, nie niższą od niego samego, bo nikt nie może być mniejszy od Stalowego Alchemika. Aluś znów był niezadowolony. Zaczął robić wyrzuty swojemu bratu. Takie nie do powtórzenia.

-Edziu, zapomniałam ci coś oddać. - powiedziała Winry rumieniąc się i trzymając przed sobą piękne gatki Małego Alchemika. Ed poczuł jak krew go zalega. Ona miała jego gatki! JEGO GATKI! JEGO ŚWIĘTE GATKI W MISIACZKI!

-Ja w sumie też jestem ci winien pewną rzecz. - starszy Elrick wyjął z kieszeni różowe stringi koleżanki. Winry zarumieniła się. Zaczęła myśleć. Al zrobił jej zdjęcie komórką - taki proces u niej zdarza się rzadko! Po kilku minutach jej mózg wyprodukował jakże pokrętną teorię. Wymienili się gatkami. A potem złapali za ręce, zaczęli śpiewać a na świecie nie było już zła i wojen.

Ale wróćmy do biura Mustanga. Zza drzwi było słychać dość... ciekawe odgłosy. Nagle wszedł Havoc. W gębie miał swojego słynnego peta. Który wypadł w chwili, gdy zobaczył pułkownika i Rizę...

Którzy razem...

... powiedzmy że...

Robili...

Domową szarlotkę z przepisu pani Hughes. Ciekawym było to, że piekła się ona na ognisku zrobionym z biurka Havoca. Jean wycofał się spokojnie z pola widzenia dwójki wojskowych i uciekł korytarzem w stronę stołówki.

-Pułkowniku, naprawdę ma pan moje majtki? - zapytała Hawkeye.

-Hm, cóż, a chcesz szczerej odpowiedzi? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Roy.

-Tak.

-A więc tak.

-To dobrze, bo ja mam pańskie majtki.

- CO?! - krzyknął Roy.

-To, co pan usłyszał.

- Ja... nie... moje majtasy... - Roy schował głowę w dłoniach i zaczął cicho płakać. Pomyślał, że zostanie emo i potnie się mydłem w kostce. Białym Jeleniem, gwoli ścisłości. Albo żelkami Haribo. Riza pogłaskała go delikatnie po głowie i przytuliła chcąc pocieszyć. Roy z rozanieloną miną wtulił głowę w jej cycki, mrucząc, że już mu lepiej.

-A teraz się wymieńmy, pułkowniku.

-Ale twoje majtki są takie faaajneeee....

Riza nie wiedziała, co ma myśleć, więc po prostu mocniej go przytuliła. Roy poczuł się jakby był w siódmym niebie. A Riza poczuła zapach przypalającej się szarlotki. Innymi słowy ciasto zjechało do bazy. Mustang zgasił biurko i wpił się w usta pani porucznik, która zdecydowanie nie protestowała. Bo Riza lubiła pervów. Nie protestowała też, gdy wsunął ręce pod jej bluzkę. Zaprotestowała dopiero wtedy, gdy Breda i Falman weszli do biura. Panowie zostali ostrzelani jak Black Hayate, kiedy zlał się pod ścianą. Dosłownie. Więc także wyszli. Poganiani strzałami. Albo wybiegli, jak kto woli. Powiedzmy, że po prostu szybko wyszli. A Mustang wraz z towarzyszką wrócili do poprzednio wykonywanej czynności. Bardzo miluśniej czynności, należy dodać. Osunęli się na biurko Roy'a przy okazji zwalając stos niepodpisanych raportów.

Tymczasem w dupie u Murzyna, Hohenhaim rozmawiał z Dante. Glut jak zwykle coś jadł (swoją drogą ciekawe co), a Lust próbowała mu to zabrać, bo jak się okazało to jej galoty były. A wszyscy myśleli, że co innego...

...ale wróćmy do kłótni. Która była zła.

-Hohenhaim, nie mogę uwierzyć! Masz majtki Trishy!! Zdrada! - po chwili pan Hohoń został spoliczkowany i kopnięty w czułe miejsce butem Dante. Tym z metalowym czubkiem. Opadł bezwładnie na podłogę i już nigdy go nie widziano. Ed nadal podkradał gacie swojej mechanika(?), a Al został przetransmutowany w pastele. Roy i Riza mięli dzieci i wszyscy żyli długo i szczęśliwie koniec.


End file.
